Emily (Thomas and Friends)
Emily *'Class': GNR G3 Stirling Single *'Designer': Patrick Stirling *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Built': 1894 or 1895 *'Configuration': 4-2-2 *'Top Speed': 85 mph Emily is a large Stirling Single tender engine. Bio When Emily was new to Sodor, she was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes. However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance on occasion as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm; Thomas when taking passengers, and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water. When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily didn't like his company at first as she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it was to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shedmates. Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Emily", she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas, and Duck only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the football match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the football team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she always makes amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Sodor Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Thomas hid his snowplough, Emily had to do Thomas' work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow. Thomas told Emily about the "Flatbeds of Fear," but Emily did not believe in it and said there was an explanation. She eventually believed in it, until Thomas told her that it was just one of Salty's tall tales. When the Steam Team try to clear the tracks of snow for Connor to deliver the last train for Christmas, Emily is unable to clear them from the Sodor side, but is happy to see Hiro as he clears it from the other direction, then is disappointed when they mistake Harold for Father Christmas by believing his red port lamp to be Rudolph's nose. Persona In the seventh season, Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. Emily is kind and friendly and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologize. From the eighth season onwards, however, Emily can tend to get into trouble because of her fussy and bossy attitude, but she is nicer than she lets on. She seems to want to strive to be one of the best, and it sometimes causes mishaps, though she usually makes up for her mistakes when she realizes her errors. From Season 17 onwards, however, her personality seems to be reverting as to how it was in Season 7. Basis Emily is based on a GNR G Stirling Single. Livery Emily is painted emerald green for the Great Northern Railway with gold lining and chocolate running-boards. Trivia *Although the second female steam engine to ever appear (the first being Lady), Emily is the first female steam engine to appear and remain on a regular basis. *One of Emily's models was on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, it is now part of the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit. *Emily had the same whistle sound as Henry in the 8th season and from the 13th season until the latter half of the 17th. From the eighth to twelfth season, her whistle was a pitched-up version of Henry's. From the 17th season onwards, she receives a new whistle sound. *In Railway Rhymes, the author states that Emily and Thomas act like brother and sister. *According to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. *Emily is the only member of the Steam Team to not be created by Wilbert Awdry. *Emily has had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: **Season 8: ***Her buffers changed from bronze to silver. **Season 11: ***Her forward buffer housings' colour changed from black to red. **Season 12: ***Her face became larger. **Mid-Season 17: ***She received a permanent lamp, a taillamp, and lampirons. **Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: ***She gains a brakepipe. Gallery File:Emily'sNewCoaches3.png|Emily's debut appearance File:Emily'sNewCoaches71.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?46.png File:SpicAndSpan56.png File:Emily'sAdventure9.png File:CallingAllEngines!6.png|Emily at the Windmill File:CallingAllEngines!296.png|Emily in Calling All Engines! File:EmilyKnowsBest34.png File:DreamOn(TAFepisode)24.png File:TheGreatDiscovery77.png File:HeroOfTheRails12.png|Emily in full CGI File:MistyIslandRescue450.png File:Percy'sNewFriends40.png File:BlueMountainMystery117.png File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial28.png File:KingoftheRailway144.png|Emily in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway321.png File:TaleoftheBrave364.png|Emily in Tale of the Brave File:TaleoftheBrave426.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches83.png File:Spencer'sVIP56.png|Emily with Belle File:LastTrainforChristmas70.png File:EmilySavestheWorld26.png File:EmilySavestheWorld57.png File:TheTruthAboutToby96.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble29.png File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas106.png|Emily pretending to be a ghost File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure122.png File:Emilypromoimage.jpg|A promotional image of Emily File:EmilyCGIpromo.png File:EmilyatBrendamDockspromo.png|Brendam promo File:EmilyHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Emily File:EmilyConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art |undefined|link=undefined Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayEmily.png|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Emily.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayStreamlinedEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway Streamlined Category:North Western Railway Category:Tender engines Category:Thomas and Friends steam locomotives Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki